Many approaches have been proposed for improving an optical coupling between optical fiber(s) and semiconductor chips. However, such approaches can require precisely-machined interlocking features, expensive piece parts, and more complex fiber array unit (FAU) and chip designs.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.